Death's Danse
by Serena10
Summary: *answer to Jinni's Quickie Challenge, pairing 125* X-Over with Blade. Willow writes to Buffy about her time in New York.


Dear Buffy,  
  
All is well in New York. I'm having a grand time. It's a shame you couldn't come with me. How often do your parents offer you a trip to New York? But of course, you're the slayer. Demons don't understand the meaning of 'apocalypse-free while I'm on vacation'. Damn the Hellmouth!  
  
I know I should have write to you sooner, but I've been a bit busy : getting to my hotel, meeting the parents, leaving the parents, visiting the city, etc. I've been to ground zero. I'm telling you : scary! That's pretty much what I did the first few days : getting around the city, visiting museums and stuff. Maybe you would have found that part boring, though. But I'm sure, would you have been with me, that we would have left the museums behind and get to the shopping.  
  
How is everyone in good old SunnyHell? Xander? Spike? . Dawny? Oh God! Now I'm all depressed. Buffy, I can't tell you how deeply sorry I am about that incident. I know I already apologized, but I can't help it. But hey! Getting over Tara *and* magic.  
  
So, getting over Tara. I know you're dying to know why so suddenly. And before you ask, yes, there is a man. I won't say anything else for the moment. You'll have to wait a bit longer. I know, I'm cruel. But I'll tell you one thing : he's gorgeous! In a manly way, of course. Want to know how I met him? I was getting to that, don't worry.  
  
A couple of days after arriving in New York, I had an argument with mom. yes, another one, but fortunatly, not one getting me tied to a stake and in fire. So, I did a very un-willowy thing. I changed into *gasp* daring clothes and left with some money in my pants pocket. You would have been so proud of me, Buf!  
  
I was in a hurry when I left the hotel and I didn't see the guy coming my way until I slammed into him. My ckeeks were flamming. How embarassing that was! No, it wasn't *the* man, but still a very fine specimen. He was definitly drool worthy.  
  
Over my embarassment, I manage to say I was sorry. Apparently, he didn't mind having a beautiful woman slamming into him. How often do you come across a guy who tells you you're a beautiful woman when he doesn't even know you and he's sitting on the ground because of your clumsiness?  
  
Back to the story, he asked me where I was going in such a hurry. The truth is, I didn't even know myself. I wanted to have fun, to flirt, to dance, to drink and get back home happy and drunk. Kind of late for my teenage rebellion. I was feeling daring so I followed him. Like myself, he was going to a club to dance, flirt and drink his problems away.  
  
We arrived at this place with no name, just this huge strange red symbol over the door. Christopher, the guy I was with, was a patron, because the bouncer let him enter without asking questions, just let us pass in front of everyone else. not that their was a long line. A saw a couple grumbling because the bouncer told them to go away. I imediatly thought it was a private club. I wasn't really far from the truth.  
  
As soon as we got inside, I lost him. Yeah, I know. How can you lost someone so fast? But Buffy, you would understand if you'd seen the place. It was huge! It was dark with spotlights and the music was terrific! It was like a pulse, a beat that taunted you, making it impossible for you to resist the pull of the dance floor. I was too busy watching around. That's why I lost sight of Christopher.  
  
I think I searched the bar for half an hour before giving up. I was disappointed. Apparently, this place believed in staying sober. I think I was pouting.  
  
I finally found a spot by one of the walls. I just leant back against it for a moment. It didn't take me long before I moved away and tried to get lost in the sea of bodies. I totally freaked! I mean, I felt like dozens of eyes were fixed on me. Kind of uncomfortable. Very unpleasant.  
  
So preoccupied was I to get lost, that I totally missed what was going on around me. It took me a minute to realized everyone had their arms stretched over their heads. You can isert mu 'huh?' here. I had just landed in a place full of weirdos. I *so* wanted to get out of there.  
  
And then it happened. You wouldn't believe how angry I was, Buf. Their ruined my clothes! Blood spurted from the sprinklers. It was disgusting! Obviously, they were all mad.  
  
But I was wrong. They weren't mad. They were vampires. That freak Christopher had brought me to a place full of fucking vampires! He was *so* going to get it. Or not! He was standing right in front of me with hunger in his eyes and a very nasty looking pair of fangs. I tell you, Buf, I've never seen vamps looking like that. They didn't have yellow eyes or even ridges. Just fangs. that weren't there a moment before. They just grew on demand.  
  
They were all closing up on me. That's why there was no bar. Apparently, the guest of the evening was the drink. Lucky me. I was positively freaking. And a freaking Willow is an *extremely* unstabble Willow.  
  
I swear, Buffy, I didn't mean to, but it just happened. All the power I kept locked inside me just bursted out. One moment, I was the frightened little girl looking at all the mean vampires, the next, I was super wicca floating two meters above the ground. Kind of surprised them all.  
  
I know I should have kept control over my powers, but it was an emergency. It was lose the control or die. Simple as that. I didn't have to think about it twice. No need to tell you, New York's vampires won't forget me anytime soon.  
  
And then I saw him. Not a single drop of blood on his clothes, formidable charisma, cool spikey hair, mysterious aura, unreadable silver eyes. It was in the worst place imaginable that I met for the first time dazzling Deacon Frost.  
  
I floated back down and the crowd parted in front of him. I could have melt when he smiled at me. He's the kind of man you just can't resist. Was is it with vampires and their irresistible looks?  
  
Of course, charming Deacon was a vampire too. But I just couldn't resist. I just looked into his eyes and wanted to get lost in them. For the first time in my life, I wanted to get bitten, just to feel him holding me close, sucking on my neck, pulling on my blood, tasting me.  
  
We didn't exchange one word. I just took his offered hand and followed him. He could have led us to Hell for all I know. I wasn't even paying attention. I was concentrating on not tripping over my own feet.  
  
He wasn't leading us to Hell. Far from it. I think it was some kind of building controlled by vampires, but my memories are a bit mixed up. I kind of snapped out of it when we were in his appartment. He didn't even had to say anything before I threw caution out the window and grabbed his head for the most heated, passionate kiss in my short life. God, Buffy! I've never seen such a fantastic kisser. He was amazing!  
  
I don't really need to explain to you what happened next, I hope. Maybe a vague summary. That should be right. If you want it blunt, we fucked, because there's no other way to call it, on the wall, just beside the door of the elevator. I was out of my mind, lost in a wave of sensations brought by this fabulous lover that pinned me to the wall. We went at it all night.  
  
I'm sure you're wondering what happened next, don't you? You're wondering how come we were attracted to each other at first sight. It's simple enough. My power was like a siren's call. It called to his demon, to his inner self, his most primal instincts. And my subconcious became an active participant when he answered my call by his own display of power. Bad Willow came out to play that night.  
  
I'm sure you are also wondering how I got out of there.  
  
If you want the truth, I didn't.  
  
In the morning, I took his offer and I enjoyed every seconds of it. That includes the drinking of my blood part that led to very enjoyable other parts. I never knew getting sucked on the neck could be erotic. He proved it to me.  
  
Aaaw! Poor little slayer! Fooled by her little friend, the shy research girl. Sorry, slayer. She's gone. Oh! Don't be mistaken. I still have my soul. Apparently, Deacon's kind of vampires don't lose their soul. I've just awaken from the irealistic dream that I was in. I'm not good girl. I'm a witch, a dark one at that. It's no strike of luck that I met my vampire self. It was fate that wanted to show me my potential, and boy, did I discovered it.  
  
Beware, slayer, because Deacon Frost and Willow Rosenberg will be visiting the Hellmouth.  
  
Soon. 


End file.
